Sonic Forces: Speed Battle
Sonic Forces: Speed Battle (na Androidzie po prostu Sonic Forces) – gra wyścigowa z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]], stworzona przez Hardlight Studio i wydana przez Segę. Jest oparta o Sonic Forces i Sonic Dash. Produkcja Prace nad Sonic Forces: Speed Battle rozpoczęto w czerwcu 2016 roku, po przeprowadzeniu analizy możliwości najnowszych telefonów. Początkowo studio Hardlight sprawdzało, czy synchronizowana rozgrywka spełni ich oczekiwania. Wczesne prototypy gry wykorzystywały zawartość z poprzednich produkcji i technologii, np. Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom. Początkowo w grze planowano wykorzystać postacie z [[Sonic Boom (seria)|serii Sonic Boom]]. Od samego początku Hardlight starało się stworzyć łatwe do tworzenia poziomy, które pasowałyby do nowego stylu rozgrywki. Dlatego też powstał system, dzięki któremu mogli tworzyć każdy część trasy jaka była im potrzebna. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle od początku traktowano jako sieciową grę. Podczas prac nad trasami, twórcy starali się stworzyć unikalne elementy, które dostosowałyby się do możliwości urządzeń mobilnych. W 2016 roku Hardlight przedstawili swój pomysł Team Sonic, które potrzebowało w tym czasie nowej gry mobilnej. Po omówieniu projektu z Takashim Iizuką, zespół poszerzył swoje grono, aby dopracować grę. Po roku, a dokładnie we wrześniu 2017 roku, produkcja została wydana w niektórych regionach, jako wersja testowa. W listopadzie globalnie wydano pełną wersję gry. W momencie wydania Sonic Forces: Speed Battle składało się z trzech stref po dwanaście tras. Więcej stref planowanych jest w przyszłych aktualizacjach. Rozgrywka Główna rozgrywka Sonic Forces: Speed Battle przypomina swoją rozgrywką Sonic Dash i Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom. Jednak zamiast biegania po nieskończonej trasie, gracz ściga się po przygotowanych już torach z innymi zawodnikami. Wyścig toczy się w czasie rzeczywistym. Może w nim brać udział maksymalnie czterech graczy. Przed wyścigiem gracz wybiera postać. Nowe postaci mogą być odblokowywane przez zbieranie kart, otrzymywanych ze skrzyń za wygrane wyścigi. Podczas wyścigu postaci cały czas biegną do przodu. Gracz może skakać, wykonywać wślizgi, a także zmieniać tory. Wyścigi zaczynają się na czterech pasach, ale ich ilość może się potem zmieniać od jednego do nawet sześciu. Gracz musi zbierać pierścienie, aby zwiększać swoją prędkość. Może ich posiadać maksymalnie 100. Zderzenie się z przeszkodami lub przeciwnikami powoduje utratę pierścieni i szybkości. Przeciwników można dodatkowo zniszczyć wykonując skok lub wślizg, aby zdobyć dodatkowe pierścieni. Należy również uważać na przedmioty, z których korzystają inni gracze. Na wyścig mają również wpływ trzy atrybuty postaci: szybkość, przyspieszenie, a także siła. Im wyższa jest ta ostatnia, tym krócej postacie doznają ogłuszenia pod wpływem przeszkód i przedmiotów. Każda z postaci może także zbierać własne przedmioty z Item Boxów położonych na trasie i wykorzystywać je przeciwko wrogom. Każda postać posiada trzy typy przedmiotów i osłonę. Pierwszym typem jest przedmiot ofensywny, który stanowi poojedynczy pocisk który można posłać w kierunku wrogów. Drugim typem przedmiotu są miny, czyli przeszkody rozstawiane przez gracza na jednym lub wielu dostępnych pasach, w które można się złapać również samemu. Ostatnim typem jest przedmiot zapewniający chwilowe, znaczne przyspieszenie. Przedmiot ten jest przyznawany w przypadku gdy gracz będzie zostawał z tyłu. Jeśli gracz prowadzi lub jest blisko pozostałych oponentów, zwykle będzie otrzymywał osłonę która blokuje jedno otrzymanie obrażeń od przeszkód lub przedmiotów, ale nie chroni przed przepaściami. Metą każdego wyścigu jest prototyp Upiornego Rubinu. W Sonic Forces: Speed Battle poza przeszkodami na trasach pojawiają się także inne elementy ułatwiające rozgrywkę. panele przyspieszające dodają postaciom chwilowego pędu. W niektórych miejscach pojawiają się potrójne panele przyspieszające, które można odróżnić po niebieskich obręczach które je otaczają. W ich przypadku gracz musi wbiec w krótkich odstępach czasu na każdy panel aby otrzymać maksymalne przyspieszenie. Jeśli otrzyma obrażenia lub pominie jeden z paneli, to bonus do prędkości będzie znacznnie niższy. Powszechne są także szyny, po których zjeżdża się szybciej niż biegnie po stałym lądzie. Oprócz tego na trasach czasami pojawiają się taśmy produkcyjne - taśmy z zielonymi strzałkami popychają graczy do przodu, podczas gdy te z czerwonymi spowalniają bieg. Na trasach czasami można także spotkać pętle i korkociągi. Gracze powinni uważać na przepaście, ponieważ jeśli w nie wpadną to będą musieli odczekać chwilę zanim wrócą na trasę Po zakończeniu wyścigu gracze zatrzymują zebrane pierścienie, a także przyznawane są im skrzynie bitewne, z których można zebrać karty dla danej postaci. Dodatkowo gracze, którzy zajęli pierwsze lub drugie miejsce otrzymują skrzynie zwycięstwa, które zawierają większe bonusy, takie jak pierścienie i karty dla wielu postaci. W zależności od obecnego poziomu gracza i jego pozycji końcowej w wyścigu, gracze otrzymują lub tracy trofea, które są numerycznymi punktami, które gra wykorzystuje potem jako odniesienie przy dobieraniu oponentów. Matchmaking korzysta z systemu tierów, które są odblokowywane za konkretną ilość trofeów. Odblokowanie wyższych tierów pozwala ścigać się na trudniejszych trasach, podzielonych na łatwe, średnie, trudne i ekstremalne. Tiery ustalają także wartość nagród jakie gracz otrzymuje po wyścigu. Czerwone pierścienie pojawiają się w grze jako waluta, którą można otrzymać z darmowych skrzyń, albo zakupić je za prawdziwe pieniądze. Za czerwone pierścienie można kupić zwykłe pierścienie, skrzynki, albo odblokować skrzynie zwycięstwa natychmiastowo, gdyż na ich odblokowanie trzeba czekać kilka godzin. Darmowe skrzynie są dostarczane graczowi co cztery godziny i można je przechowywać w ilości maksymalnie dwóch jednocześnie. Zebranie odpowiedniej liczby kart dla danej postaci pozwala ją odblokować, albo umożliwia zakupić dla niej zwiększenie poziomu za pierścienie. Ulepszanie postaci zwiększa ogólny poziom gracza: Gdy poziom gracza się zwiększa, modyfikowane są dwie statystyki: Ring Boost i Resistance. Ring Boost zwiększa maksymalną szybkość postaci zdobywaną za zebrane pierścienie. Resistance z kolei zmniejsza efekty ataków innych graczy, które mają negatywny wpływ na postać. Misje Co każde 24 godziny gracze otrzymują losowe misje. Można mieć ich maksymalnie trzy jednocześnie. Za ich wykonywanie przyznawane są spore nagrody. Misje te polegają na wykonaniu konkretnych czynności podczas wyścigu, albo wybrania konkretnej postaci. Sezony Sezony to trzydziestodniowe wydarzenia, które mają miejsce w Sonic Forces: Speed Battle. Po raz pierwszy odblokowywane są w tierze 4. Można wziąć w nich udział po zajęciu pierwszego miejsca w wyścigu trzy razy, za co gracz otrzyma także skrzynkę z pewna sumą kart pod koniec 30-dniowego okresu. Im wyższy tier gracza, tym więcej kart. Po osiągnięciu tieru 8, na 4000 trofeów, wszystkie następne trofea zdobyte powyżej tego numeru zostaną zmienione w prestiżowe punkty, a pod koniec sezonu znów zostaną zresetowane do 4000. Punkty te pokazywane są w osobnym rankingu, który aktualizuje się pod koniec każdego sezonu. Ulepszenia Ulepszanie postaci jest możliwe po zebraniu odpowiedniej ilości kart. Należy następnie wydać pierścienie na ulepszenie. Wyższy poziom postaci ulepsza efekty wykorzystywanych przez nią przedmiotów. Każda postać może być ulepszona maksymalnie 16 razy. Rzadkość postaci wpływa jak wiele kart i pierścieni będzie wymaganych do dokonania ulepszenia. Ilość doświadczenia przyznawanego za ulepszenie również zależy od rzadkości, oraz od poziomu postaci. *'Bashosen, Chopper Chomp, Fireball, Frozen Chopper Chomp, Moto-Bug, Whirlwind': Szansa na zdobycie dwóch lub trzech Ice Wave: Pokrywa trzy tory i wzmacnia zamrożenie Steal: Zwiększa poziom ukradzionych przedmiotów Lightning, Fire Whirl, Chao Attack, Drac-O'-Lantern, Firework Flurry, Trap Shot, Harvest Time, Blizzard Bomb: Zwiększa obrażenia Wydarzenia Wydarzenia pojawiaja się przy specjalnych okazjach, takich jak święta, oraz zawierają konkretne misje, które pozwalają odblokować unikatowe postaci (znane jako "Specjalne"). Wykonanie dowolnej misji związanej z wydarzeniem przyzna graczowi losową ilość kart do odblokowania specjalnej postaci, oraz karty dla jednej, losowej zwykłej postaci. Gracze muszą czekać 4 godziny na nowe misje, aby odblokować więcej kart dla unikatowej postaci, albo użyć czerwonych pierścieni aby natychmiastowo odblokować następną misję. Gracze mają tydzień na odblokowanie każdej specjalnej postaci, po czym wydarzenie kończy się i postać staje się niezdobywalna. Lista wydarzeń: *'Week of Witchcraft!': 23 października 2018 - 30 października 2018 **Postać: Witch Rouge **Wymagane karty: 300 *'Vampire Frenzy!': 31 października 2018 - 6 listopada 2018 **Postać: Vampire Shadow **Wymagane Karty: 300 *'Feathered Fury!': 16 listopada 2018 - 24 listopada 2018 **Postać: Storm **Wymagane Karty: 60 *'Gotta Snow Fast!': 3 grudnia 2018 - 11 grudnia 2018 **Postać: Elf Classic Sonic **Wymagane Karty: 300 *'Santa Big's Candy Cane Campaign': 20 grudnia 2018 - 30 grudnia 2018 **Postać: Santa Big **Wymagane Karty: 300 *'Special Event!': 17 stycznia 2019 - 22 stycznia 2019 **W wydarzeniu tym gracze mogli zdobywać karty dla dowolnej specjalnej postaci, która była wcześniej dostępna w 2018 roku *'A Blazing Lunar New Year!': 28 stycznia 2019 - 8 lutego 2019 **Postać: Lunar Blaze **Wymagane Karty: 300 *'Silver's Lantern Festival': 14 lutego 2019 - 25 lutego 2019 **Postać: Lantern Silver **Wymagane Karty: 300 *'Spring Icebreaker': 4 marca 2019 - 14 marca 2019 **Postać: Chaos **Wymagane Karty: Brak *'Special Event!' (2): 19 marca 2019 - 25 marca 2019 **W wydarzeniu tym gracze mogli zdobywać karty dla dowolnej specjalnej postaci, która pojawiła się wcześniej. *'Feathered Fury!' (2): 29 marca 2019 - 8 kwietnia 2019 **Postać: Storm **Wymagane Karty: 60 *'Budding Companion - Take Root': 15 kwietnia 2019 - 21 kwietnia 2019 **Postać: Spring Cream **Wymagane Karty: 300 *'Budding Companion - Egg Hunt': 22 kwietnia 2019 - 28 kwietnia 2019 **Postać: Spring Cream **Wymagane Karty: 300 *'Special Event!' (3): 3 maja 2019 - 6 maja 2019 ** wydarzeniu tym gracze mogli zdobywać karty dla dowolnej specjalnej postaci, która pojawiła się wcześniej. *'Kings of Carnage': 10 maja 2019 - 20 maja 2019 **Postacie: Zavok i Zazz **Wymagane Karty: 30 *'Special Event! - 2018 Recap': 24 maja 2019 - 28 maja 2019 **Postacie: Witch Rouge, Vampire Shadow, Santa Big and Elf Classic Sonic **W wydarzeniu tym gracze mogli zdobywać karty dla dowolnej specjalnej postaci, która była wcześniej dostępna w 2018 roku. *'Draft Challenge': 3 czerwca 2019 - 10 czerwca 2019 **W wydarzeniu tym gracze byli losowo przydzielani do Team Sonic i Team Rose. Celem graczy było wykonywanie różnych misji, aby pomóc w zwiększeniu wyniku swojej drużyny. Wyniki drużyn były aktualizowane co godzinę. Misje zapewniały drużynowe skrzynki, z zapewnionymi rzadkimi i bardzo rzadkimi kartami. *'Bonus Stage!': 13 czerwca 2019 - 16 czerwca 2019 **W wydarzeniu tym gracze mogli zdobywać pierścienie *'Rivals League': 20 czerwca 2019 - 28 czerwca 2019 **Postacie: Slugger Sonic/All-Star Amy **Wymagane Karty: 300 **W tym wydarzeniu zawodnicy mogli wybierać między przyłączeniem się do Team Sonic, a Team Rose. Po wybraniu swojej drużyny, gracze odblokowywali postać reprezentującą daną drużynę. Musieli następnie wykonywać różne misje, aby zwiększyć wynik swojej drużyny i aby móc odblokować drugą postać. Wyniki drużyn były aktualizowane co godzinę. *'Sonic's Birthday': 20 czerwca 2019 - 28 czerwca 2019 **Wydarzenie to zapewnia skrzynki świętowania dla zwycięskich graczy, w ramach celebrowania 28 urodzin Sonica. *'Extra Innings': 28 czerwca 2019 - 8 lipca 2019 **Postacie: Slugger Sonic/All-Star Amy **Wymagane Karty: 300 **W wydarzeniu tym gracze po raz kolejny mogli wybrać aby grać dla Team Sonic, lub Team Rose, jako kontynuacja wydarzenia Rivals League Eevnt. Celem gracza jest wykonywanie różnych misji, aby zwiększyć punkty swojej drużyny i odblokować drugą postać. Tym razem zdobyte skrzynki przyznawały karty nie tylko dla Slugger Sonica, ale też All-Star Amy jednocześnie. Wyniki drużyn były aktualizowane co godzinę. *'Heavy Metal': 12 lipca 2019 - 22 lipca 2019 **Postacie: Big i Metal Sonic **Wymagane Karty: 30 *'Cabana Bash': 26 lipca 2019 - 6 sierpnia 2019 **Postać: Tropical Storm **Wymagane Karty: 300 *'Fireblossom Festival': 9 sierpnia 2019 - 13 sierpnia 2019 **Postacie: Lunar Blaze, Lantern Silver i Spring Cream **Wymagane Karty: 300 *'Riptide Rave': 16 sierpnia 2019 - 27 sierpnia 2019 **Postać: Tidal Wave **Wymagane karty: 300 **W tym wydarzeniu gracze zbierali punkty na konkretny cel, aby otrzymać darmowe nagrody (karty dla Tropical Storma i Tidal Wave) w sklepie. Można było otrzymać 10 razy więcej punktów grając Tropical Stormem lub Tidal Wave w wyścigu. Później, 22 sierpnia 2019, umożliwiono granie Soniciem, Tailsem i Knucklesem w celu zdobywania bonusowych punktów. *'Bonus Stage': 30 sierpnia 2019 - 3 września 2019 **W tym wydarzeniu skrzynie bitwy zawierały dodatkowe karty dla graczy w tierach 1-6. Dla graczy w tierach 4-10 do skrzyń bitwy dołączano pierścienie. Skrzynie zwycięstwa otwierały się dwukrotnie szybciej podczas tego wydarzenia. *'Heavy Metal Encore': 5 września - 9 września 2019 **Postacie: Big i Metal Sonic **Wymagane karty: 30 *'Solar Parade': 13 września 2019 - 18 września 2019 **W tym wydarzeniu gracze mogli zbierać karty dla wszystkich dotychczasowo dodanych postaci specjalnych. *'Angel Island Cup': 19 września 2019 - 30 września 2019 **W tym wydarzeniu gracze byli przydzielani losowo do Team Sonic lub Team Dark. Brali następnie udział w różnych misjach w trybie Brawl Mod, aby przyczynić się do zdobywania punktów dla swojej drużyny. Wyniki były aktualizowane co godzinę. Misje zapewniały drużynowe skrzynki, z zagwarantowanymi rzadkimi i super rzadkimi kartami. *'Blizzard Blast': 3 października 2019 - 14 października 2019 **Postać: Ice Slicer Jet **Wymagane karty: 300 *'Summer Sports Replay' **17 października 2019 - 21 października 2019 **Postacie: Slugger Sonic, All-Star Amy, Tropical Storm i Tidal Wave **W tym wydarzeniu gracze mogą zdobyć karty dla wszystkich postaci, które dodano latem 2019 roku. *'Grim Gala' **23 października 2019 - 31 października 2019 **Postać: Reaper Metal Sonic **Wymagane karty: 300 *'Phantom Fête' **31 października 2019 - 8 listopada 2019 **Postacie: Vampire Shadow, Witch Rouge i Reaper Metal Sonic **Wymagane karty: 300 *'Masquerade Mayhem' **8 listopada 2019 - 16 listopada 2019 **Postacie: Vampire Shadow, Witch Rouge i Reaper Metal Sonic **Wymagane karty: 300 **W tym wydarzeniu można grać dla drużyny Vampire Shadowa lub drużyny Witch Rouge. Gracze mogą wykonywać różne misje aby zwiększyć wynik swojej drużyny, a także zdobywać przy tym karty dla postaci reprezentującej daną drużynę. Dodatkowo możliwe jest zbieranie kart dla Reaper Metal Sonica. Punktację drużyny podczas rozgrywki zwiększa się w zależności od tego jak długo jest się w posiadaniu złotej dyni. *'Birthday Dash' **20 listopada 2019 - 26 listopada 2019 **Postacie: Slugger Sonic, Elf Classic Sonic, Lunar Blaze i Tidal Wave **Wymagane karty: 300 *'Card Cache' **28 listopada 2019 - 4 grudnia 2019 **Postacie: Blaze the Cat, Jet the Hawk, Chaos i Shadow the Hedgehog **Wymagane karty: 60 (Blaze i Jet); 30 (Chaos i Shadow) *'Kings of Carnage' (2) **4 grudnia 2019 - 10 grudnia 2019 **Postacie: Zavok i Zazz **Wymagane Karty: 30 *'Looks can Kill' **12 grudnia 2019 - 23 grudnia 2019 **Postacie: Zeena **Wymagane karty: 30 *'Gotta Snow Fast! XXL' **23 grudnia 2019 - 6 stycznia 2020 **Postacie: Elf Classic Sonic i Santa Big **Wymagane karty: 300 **W tym wydarzeniu oponenci gracza upuszczają pierścienie gdy otrzymują obrażenia. Zwycięstwo w wyścigu zapewnia zdobycie świątecznej skrzyni z kartami dla postaci z tego wydarzenia. *'Sports Replay' **8 stycznia 2020 - 13 stycznia 2020 **Postacie: Slugger Sonic, All-Star Amy, Ice Slicer Jet i Tidal Wave **Wymagane karty: 300 *'A Blazing Lunar New Year!' (2) **15 stycznia 2020 - 21 stycznia 2020 **Postać: Lunar Blaze **Wymagane karty: 300 *'Silver's Lantern Festival' (2) **22 stycznia 2020 - 29 stycznia 2020 **Postać: Lantern Silver **Wymagane karty: 300 *'Racing into Theatres' **31 stycznia 2020 - 7 lutego 2020 **Postać: Teen Sonic **Wymagane karty: 300 Postacie Trasy *Green Hill **Pyramid Valley **Sandy Hills **Corkscrew Canyon **Desert Falls **Parched Palms **Parched Palms R **Pyramid Valley R *Sky Sanctuary **Temple Gate **Celestial Skyway **Pinnacle Peaks **Ancient Isles **Spiral Heights **Temple Gate R **Celestial Skyway R *City **Sunset Bridge **Splash Highway **Red Gate Ruins **Red Gate Bay **Viaduct Valley **Red Gate Bay R **Splash Highway R *Mystic Jungle **Lambent Grove **Electric Arbor **Tangled Tunnels **Dash Vegas **Glowing Grotto *Golden Bay Zone **Street Retreat **Suburban Speedway **High Hill Park Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Z wyjątkiem Amy, postacie wprowadzone w pierwszym dniu gry są takie same jak w Sonic Runners Adventure z tego samego roku. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog wzorowana na Sonic Dash, która nie polega na bieganiu po niekończącej się trasie. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog w której Storm jest grywalny poza serią Sonic Riders. *Wave jest jedyną grywalną postacią w Sonic Forces: Speed Battle, która nie została zapowiedziana przed dodaniem. Wcześniej dodane postaci: Blaze, Cream i Big były zapowiadane w formie rozmazanych sylwetek, a Jet i Zazz zostali pokazani w krótkim klipie z rozgrywki. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog w której Zeena jest grywalną postacią. *Początkowo gracze mieli szansę dostrzec Żabka na mecie pod koniec każdego wyścigu. Obecnie jest to możliwe tylko wtedy gdy w wyścigu bierze udział przynajmniej jeden Big. *Przed wersją 2.13.0 na większości tras pojawiała się muzyka z Lost Valley z gry Sonic Forces, z wyjątkiem tras pochodzących z Mystic Jungle gdzie grana była muzyka z Luminous Forest. Wraz z aktualizacją do istniejąących już tras ze Sky Sanctuary i City dodano utwory odpowiednio z Mortar Canyon i Sunset Heights. thumb *W 2018 z okazji 1 kwietnia na Twitterze SEGA Hardlight opublikowany został żartobliwy profil postaci Aarona Webbera. *Nazwy osiagnięć z gry Sonic Forces: Speed Battle są nawiązaniami do innych gier z serii: **"You're too slow" - jeden z tekstów Sonica w Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **"You think you can keep up with me?" - wypowiedź Doktora Eggmaan podczas wyścigu z Tailsem w Speed Highway z Sonic Adventure. **"You think you can beat me?" - nawiazanie do wypowiedzi Eggmana z trybu dla dwóch graczy w Sonic Adventure 2. **"The ultimate lifeform" - tytuł jakim posługuje się Shadow. **"Long time no see" - często używany tekst, poojawiający się w kilku grach z serii takich jak Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog, ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, i Sonic Forces. **"Welcome to the next level" - slogan stosowany w reklamach Segi pomiędzy 1992 i 1994 rokiem. Wcześniej nawiązanie to zostało użyte przez Sonica w grze Shadow the Hedgehog. **"Now we're talking!" - wypowiedź Sonica przed walką z Black Bullem w Shadow the Hedgehog. **"Get a load of this!" - słynny tekst Doktora Eggmana, pojawiający się podczas walki z Egg Walkerem i Egg Viper w Sonic Adventure. **"The more the merrier" - wypowiedź Eggmana, która powtarza się często podczas walki z Egg Breakerem w Mad Matrix z gry Shadow the Hedgehog. **"All systems, full power! - inny słynny tekst Doktora Eggmana wypowiadany podczas walki z Egg Hornetem i Egg Viper w Sonic Adventure. **"This is happenin'!" - nawiązanie do pierwszej wypowiedzi Sonica w Sonic Adventure. **"You've got this Sonic!" - wypowiedź Shadowa przed walkąz Time Eaterem w Sonic Generations. **"One more last fist bump" - fragment tekstu piosenki Fist Bump. **"Reach for the stars" - tytuł piosenki Reach for the Stars, motywu przewodniego gry Sonic Colors. *Slugger Sonic posiada numer 91 na swojej koszulce, co jest nawiazaniem do roku wydania gry Sonic the Hedgehog i debiutu postaci w jego serii. Z kolei All-Star Amy posiada numer 93, co nawiązuje do roku w którym wydano Sonic the Hedgehog CD, grę w której wprowadzono Amy. *Plakaty promocyjne Grim Gala i Phantom Fête są nawiązaniami do plakatów Frankensteina i Drakuli. fr:Sonic Forces: Speed Battle de:Sonic Forces: Speed Battle es:Sonic Forces: Speed Battle en:Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Kategoria:Gry na telefony Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2017 roku